Midnight Terror
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [OS] Maxime Moulin est tranquille chez chez lui quand il remarqua que quelqu'un a posté une nouvelle review dans une de ses fictions, ce que il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que ce soi un perso de DC qui en soi l'auteur.


**10 Septembre 2016**

* * *

 _ **France; Strasbourg; Appartement Lambda**_

* * *

Maxime Moulin était tranquillement installé sur son fauteuil noir, sirotant son Ice Tea avec une paille, dans un verre bien propre.

Il jouait d'une main sur sa 3DS collector qu'il avait eu avec Fire Emblem Awaking, et là il jouait au dernier opus, Fates.

Plus précisément le Scénario Héritage où il était arrivé assez loin, et là il entraînait ses unités sur un défis dans une map boueuse, peu pratique pour qu'une bonne partie de sa troupe puisse se déplacer correctement.

Il était à fond dans son jeu, on pourrait même dire que ça faisait 8 heures qu'il y jouait non stop.

Mais il n'était même pas fatigué, et était encore pris au jeu.

"Bon alors là, Selena je vais l'envoyer ici avec Kaden pour se débarrasser de ce Paladin, et j..."

Malheureusement il ne put finir sa phrase puisque la console venait de se referme soudainement, manquant d'écraser ses doigts.

Il fut surpris par ça et il tenta de la rouvrir, en vain.

"Hé mais putain ouvre toi !

\- Même pas en rêve, je pars faire le Djihâd en Syrie !"

Elle sauta hors de ses mains et profita de ses ailes pour s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Elle se rendit compte ensuite que bah c'était une console donc elle n'avait pas d'ailes, et elle s'écrasa comme un vulgaire tas de ferraille, 3 étages en dessous. C'est ballot !

Pour se remonter un peu le morale de ne plus pouvoir jouer à son jeu du moment, Maxime enfila son superbe casque rouge et il hésita sur la suite du programme.

Se branler sur des vidéos de Pères Noëls Obèses en train de se farcir Mère Noel avec l'aide de Rud... Ou bien se promener sur ses sites en écoutant de la zic, oui c'était un très bon programme ça !

Il alla dans son répertorie et choisit Tourner ma page de Jenifer, avant de commencer à faire le tour des zones du web qu'il aimait visiter.

"Alors est ce qu'il y a de nouveaux commentaires sur ******-**.*** ? Bah pourquoi ça me censure le nom du site !? Boah, j'laisse tomber !"

Il bascula sur un autre site, celui où vous lisez cette fiction.

"Et sur Fanfiction,net, est ce que j'ai de nouvelles reviews ? Ah cool ici ça ne censure pas le nom du site !"

Fier de ce constat, il regarda au niveau de ses fictions, et là, Bingo !

Une review faisait signe de sa pitite main pour qu'on lui clique dessus, ce que fit le jeune insouciant.

C'était sur la Fiction FUN et pour le Chapitre 2. Elle venait d'AkaiXGin4869, la voici :

 **"Je vais te tuer, à Minuit !"**

A ce moment là, l'horloge déploya son oiseau pour annoncer qu'on venait de passer au jour suivant. Maxime ne put s'empêcher de regarder le coucou en haussant un sourcil.

"Mais j'ai jamais acheté ça !"

La porte de la chambre qui était fermée se prit un coup de hache venant de l'autre coté, ce qui créa un trou où un visage apparut, celui d'Akai.

"Here's Shuichi !"

Max se leva face à ce danger et prit son élan de courage pour sortir sa prochaine phrase.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Il prit le paquet de BN Chocolat aux céréales complets pour le frotter un peu et le transformer en paquet de Prince, puis il le reposa sur le bureau, à sa place.

"Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça !?

\- Here's Shuichi !

\- Mais tu l'as déjà dit !

\- Ouais mais j'adore cette réplique !"

Maxime se mit alors à genou devant la porte à moitié défoncée par les coups pour mendier sa vie. Il avait ce sens de l'honneur que seuls les hommes savent si bien montrer.

"Prends tout ce que tu veux, argent, chats, même ma virginité s'il le faut, mais ne me tue pas !

\- Remarquez que l'arbre le plus robuste cède facilement tandis que le bambou ou le saule survit en pliant sous le vent.

\- Quoi !?

\- C'est de Bruce Lee, mon maître vénéré.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça vient foutre là !?

\- Alors là, aucune idée, c'était juste pour faire une citation !"

Le pauvre alsacien commençait à être désespéré par cette situation grotesque, mais c'est alors que survint le coup de théâtre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre, c'était Jésus qui faisait signe pour qu'on aille lui ouvrir.

C'est ce que Maxime fit, et pendant qu'il entreprenait son geste, il remarqua d'un vif coup d'œil derrière que l'autre était parti.

En effet, il était 00H01 maintenant, c'était trop tard pour mourir.

Même James Bond le savait.

Le Messie entra en sandale dans la chambre et descendit du rebord en mode escalier grâce au coffre situé contre le radiateur.

Il semblait ravi d'être là, mais sa présence déplaisait un peu à l'athée qui voulait juste être en paix.

"Que fais tu là Jésus ?

\- Je viens te poser une question.

\- Ouais vas y.

\- Quelle est la différence entre Shuichi Akai et moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Aucune !"

Le Prophète s'arracha le visage qui n'était en réalité qu'un masque, c'était l'Agent du FBI en dessous.

Il affichait un sourire de psycho et sortit une hache de derrière son dos.

Maxime ne comprit rien et chercha une explication logique à tout ça, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

"Mais il n'est plus minuit !

\- Si, au Groenland !

\- Oh non !

\- Oh si !"

Le gros taré s'apprêtait à frapper quand sa victime sortit un as de sa manche, ou plutôt une carte.

"Uno !"

Akai jeta sa hache par la fenêtre et tapa du pied sur le sol.

"Mince !"

Le public se mit à applaudir ce beau dénouement et les deux acteurs se rejoignirent au centre de la pièce pour ensuite saluer la caméra et s'en aller.

Et c'est à ce moment là que vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous venez de lire n'a aucun sens. ^_^

Merci de votre lecture, à la prochaine pour de vraies fictions !


End file.
